


Stay

by coolremedy



Category: Blink-182, Simple Plan (Band)
Genre: Bands, Divorce, Family, Gay, M/M, Simple Plan - Freeform, blink182, stay together for the kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 19:49:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9457937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolremedy/pseuds/coolremedy
Summary: Sebastien is a homebroken kid. His dads are divorced a long time ago and he decided to live with his dad, Tom Delonge.But Tom forbid him to meet his ex-husband, Mark Hopppus meanwhile Mark really love him unconditionaly.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, so this is my first fanfic ever on this website. Hope You like it and sorry about the grammar and stuffs :)

I'm dead inside. 

Literally. 

Well even tho I'm physically healthy (i guess? Well not really) but actually im dying deep down inside. 

I feel drowning by my own thoughts and some strange sounds inside my head that always telling me to die. 

Sometimes i don't give a shit about that, I still want to live. But there's a time I expect death to come right now. It happens sometimes, especially when I forgot to drink my medicine. I will heve panic attack. Im gonna cry, scream and throw things around me. Everyone usually care that time. But after that, everything comes back to normal.

Yeah those are just a lil bit of my story as Sebastien. People usually called me Seb. I'm dork and weird. I don't like to socialize because people is weird. I mean, they laugh together but a few moments later they talk shit about each other. That doesn't make sense and I don't want those things happen to me so...nope.

I live with my dad, his boyfriend and my little brother. My little brother is still a baby, maybe 5 or 6 months. That's why he's only cares about him. Well, I tried to understand that. But, I don't like his boyfriend because he's super annoying and rude. But of course I need to respect and be nice to him, because my mom told me that.

My biological father or I usually called him Papa isn't here with me. They divorced when I was 5 because he has a problem with drugs. But actually I don't care about that at all, he's such loving guy and makes me feels like the only one for him. He said that he loves me since the first time he saw me. 

Sometimes I want him to be with me all the time. Or at least every time I feel down and need some warm hug. He has a warmest hug ever. I wish I can see him so I can tell him about what I feel everyday. 

Because, I know he will understand.


End file.
